


Minikaniko ang makina (at puso niya)

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet the Family, Mekaniko Jongin, Raikitero Jongin, Teacher Kyungsoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family friends
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Minikaniko ni Jongboy ang makina ng kotse ng tatay ng crush niya.Pero posible kayang masungkit ni Rakitero Jongin ang puso ng crush niyang sinusulyapan lang niya sa grills ng simbahan tuwing Linggo?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Minikaniko ang makina (at puso niya)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).



> hello naisip ko lang 'to habang nasa simbahan kanina. kasi may mga tricycle drivers na dumudungaw sa grills ng simbahan para makinig sa misa. ang lupet. nasa simbahan na, au pa rin naisip. :( hahaha cheka ng title, galing 'yan sa tongue twister hahaha.
> 
> para 'to kay milla na inudyukan akong ipila ito sa humahabang traffic ng au namin sa EDSA. at para kay tine, silang dalawa lang naman ang kasangga ko sa lumalalang tambak ng aus namin. i know rough ang nangyayari lately pero let's all find strength and warmth. <3
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo itong fic ko, timplang pinoy na kaisoo. uwu. happy sunday, beshies!

"Hoy Jongboy, pasahero raw kailangan sumakay! Nakaligaw-tingin ka na naman diyan."

Umismid si Jongin sa kapwa tricycle driver na si Wonsik na ngayon ay may mapang-asar na ngisi sa labi. 

"Sira ulo! Nakikinig ako ng sermon ni Father. Palibhasa, wala kang Diyos."

"Kapal ng mukha mo! May Diyos ako, nakikinig din naman ako sa misa pero hindi ako palagi nakasilip kagaya mo. Wala na 'yung choir sa puwesto na 'yan. Nandoon na sa taas, hindi mo na makikita ang sintang pururot mo."

Kung puwede lang magmura ay minura na niya ang kaibigan ngunit ang terminal nila ay nasa gilid ng simbahan kaya pinigilan niya ang sarili. Sumampa na siya sa motor nang mapuno na ang tricycle ng limang sakay. Bibihirang may sumakay ng special dahil mas mahal ang singil nila. Pero kapag ganitong punuan ay ayos na ang tig-sa-sampung pisong singil kada tao.

"Ingat ka sa byahe, boss! Hayaan mo, kapag tapos na ang misa at nakita ko si Mr. Dreamboy mo ililibre ko na ng sakay."

Pinaandar niya ang makina ng motor at sinamaan ng tingin si Wonsik. "Tigil-tigilan mo ako, ungas. Huwag mo akong unahan sa beybi ko. Isusumbong kita kay Tatay na hindi ka nagbayad ng boundary no'ng isang araw."

Nanahimik naman si Wonsik at napatawa si Jongin sa kalokohan ng sarili. May apat na pamasadang tricycle ang tatay ni Jongin, tatlo roon ay pinaba-boundary-han nila habang ang isa ay itong ibinabyahe niya. 'Pag walang gawa masiyado sa shop ay pumapasada siya. Masakit na kasi ang kasu-kasuan ng ama kaya kasama na lang ng tatay ang bunsong kapatid niya pati na ang pinsang si Mingyu na magbantay sa maliit nilang mechanic shop.

Magaan ang byahe, iisa lang naman ang ruta kung hindi special. Umaabot sila hanggang sa dulo at babalik si Jongin sa pilahan ng terminal sa may Grace. Minsan naman ay naghahatid-sundo siya ng mga batang kapitbahay nila na pumapasok sa elementarya.

Basta kung kailan maisipan ni Jongin ay doon siya babyahe. Kadalasan ay buong araw siya tuwing Sabado at Linggo sa terminal pandagdag lang sa sapat na kinikita sa araw-araw.

Naihatid nang matiwasay ni Jongin ang mga pasahero na kilala na siya kahit papaano. Hindi naman sa pagmamayabang ay isa siya sa kilala sa TODA dahil isa raw siya sa mga poging drayber sa pilahan.

May mga naihatid pa siya pabalik sa simbahan, 'yung iba ay sa grocery naman, ang ilan ay sa mga malalayong street na. Maparaan kasi si Jongin, magaling sa buhay basta malinis na raket ang usapan. Kaya naman nang makatapos siya ay halos lampas ala-una na. 

Umuwi na muna siya sa bahay para kumain ng pananghalian at agad na naamoy ang masarap na luto ng ina pagtapak pa lang niya sa garahe.

"'Nay dito na po ako!"

Agad siyang nagmano sa ina at saka pinahid nito ang pawis na nakapagkit sa noo ni Jongin. "Kaawaan ka ng Diyos anak. Kumusta ang pasada?"

"Okay naman po, Nay. Naisakay ko ho 'yung ilang suki natin sa shop. Ay siya nga pala, nakausap ko ho ang ibang driver, idadaan na lang daw po nila ang boundary mamayang gabi."

Tumango si Mama Kim at ngumiti sa kanya. "Mabuti naman kung gano'n. Napakasipag naman talaga nitong anak kong 'to. E kelan ka kaya magkakaroon ng kasintahan, anak ko? Naiinggit na ako sa Kuya mo, aba'y lapit ng manganak ng asawa niya."

Tumawa lang si Jongin at malambing na yumakap sa ina. "Bata pa ako, Nay. Saka alam mo namang kayo ni Tatay at ni Aera ang priority ko. Si nanay talaga, baka kapag ako kinasal iiyak ka na lang diyan. Mawawalan ka na ng poging anak."

Hinabol siya ng palo ng sandok ng ina at napapailing na lang si Jongin na umiwas doon. "Siya nga pala nanay, ang tatay po nasaan? Saka pala si Aera?"

"Ang tatay mo kasama ang Kuya Jongdae mo sa shop pati na si Mingyu. Pabalik na rin ang mga 'yon. May inasikaso lang. Si Aera naman nasa kuwarto, tawagin mo't kakain na rin kamo."

Patakbong kinuha ni Jongin ang nakasupot na pasalubong kay Aera at napangiwi siya nang tumalim ang tingin ng nanay niya sa kanya. Masiyado kasi kung i-spoil ni Jongin ang bunsong kapatid. Miracle baby ito at nag-iisang babae ng pamilya kaya mahal na mahal ni Jongin ang kapatid. 

Matapos kasing isilang nito ay nag-menopause na ang nanay nila kaya tuwang-tuwa si Papa Kim sa magandang babae sa kanilang pamilya.

Agad niyang kinalabit si Aera na ngayon ay abala sa panonood ng cartoons sa TV. Hindi ito kagaya ng bata na nahihilig sa mga gadget. Bagkus ay mahilig ang kapatid na makipaglaro sa mga kapitbahay nila sa compound ng aktibong laro tulad na lang ng habulan at kung anu-ano pa.

"Surprise, Rara!"

Dinaganan siya ng kapatid at ngiting-ngiti ito sa kanya. Aliw na aliw si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang papasibol na ngipin sa bibig nito. Binunutan kasi ito ng ngipin noong nakaraang linggo kaya iwas muna sa matamis ang bunso nila. Ngunit hindi matiis ni Jongin na bilhan ito ng pasalubong.

"Kuya Pogi! May pasalubong ka po sa akin?"

Iwinagayway ni Jongin ang supot na naglalaman ng dalawang bukayo. Paborito nila iyong dalawa kaya rin siguro palagian kung maglambing ang kapatid sa kanya.

"Ayan na po, prinsesa. Binili ko 'yan bago umuwi rito. Pero sabi ni Nanay, kain muna tayo ng tanghalian bago 'to, okay?"

"Okay po, Kuya Nini. Si Tito Mingyu, niaaway ako kanina sabi niya aagawin niya sa akin lahat ng pasalubong mo." Ngumuso ito at humalik naman si Jongin sa pisngi ng kapatid.

"Hayaan mo si Tito mo, susuntukin 'yon ni Kuya pagbalik niya. Susumbong natin kay Tatay, ayos ba?"

Maya-maya pa ay dumating na rin ang kapatid at Tatay ni Jongin pati na ang pinsan na kapisan nila sa bahay buhat pa no'ng una. Masaya at magulo sa hapag-kainan, maraming istorya ang simple nilang pamilya. Kaligayahan na nilang magkasabay-sabay kumain nang sabay-sabay lalo na tuwing araw ng linggo.

"Kuya Jongs, nakita ko pala si Kuya Wonsik kanina hatid-hatid si Kyungbeybi mo kanina. Pinapasabi niya na kawawa ka raw."

Napabuga si Jongin sa sinabi ni Mingyu na ngayon ay nagpipigil ng ngiti. Si Kyungbeybi ay ang nag-iisa lang namang hinahangaan ni Jongin na taga-kabilang kanto lang. Choir ito sa simbahan nila at bihirang-bihira kung makita ito ni Jongin. Palaging salungat ang iskedyul nila at kung magkakadaupang-palad sila ni Kyungsoo ay saglit lang kung mag-usap sila.

Minsan nga ay tanging mga 'Hi' at 'Hello' lang dahil bukod sa mahiyain si Kyungsoo, abot-langit din ang pang-aasar na nakukuha ni Jongin sa kuya niya pati na rin kay Mingyu.

"Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo pang pormahan si Soo, anak? Aba balita ko kay Pareng Mon e hanggang ngayon ay walang kasintahan ang panganay nila. Alam ko namang matagal mo ng type si Kyungsoo, totoy. Aba'y hindi ka pala nakakuha ng kahit ano sa akin kung mahina kang gumalaw."

Namula si Jongin, siya na naman ang subject ng asaran ng pamilya. Palagian kasi kung ikuwento ng ama na mabilis nitong napa-oo ang kanilang nanay at wala pang ilang taon ay nagpakasal na ang mga ito.

"Oo nga po, Kuya Nini! Gusto ko po si Tito Soo na maging Kuya rin! Magpapakasal din po ba kayo kagaya ni Nanay at Tatay?!" Nagpapalakpak si Aera at ngiting-ngiti ito sa kanya.

"Hoy bungi, saan mo natututunan 'yang kasal? Susumbong kita sa teacher mo."

Napailing na lang si Jongin dahil nagsabong na naman si Mingyu at ang bunsong kapatid niya. Itong mag-tiyuhin na 'to, malakas mag-asaran pero alam ni Jongin kung gaano kamahal ni Mingyu ang pamangkin. Kaya nga lang ay ayaw ng Nanay ni Jongin na palagi kung mag-away ang dalawa.

"'Ku po! Ang mga batang ito, pagkakasutil! Kumain nga kayo nang maayos kung ayaw niyong ako ang aaway sa inyo, sige. Huwag niyong i-pressure itong si Jongboy, gawa ka ng sariling paraan anak."

Nakahinga lang siya nang maluwag nang ikuwento na ni Jongdae ang pagbubuntis ng asawa nitong si Ate Minji. Pero minsan ay napapaisip pa rin si Jongin kung paano masisilo ang puso ng mailap na anak ni Mr. Do. Matagal na itong dumadaan sa kanila ngunit kahit kailan ay hindi nagkalakas loob si Jongin na kausapin ito.

  
  


~

Pagsapit ng Lunes ay diretso sa shop si Jongin pagkatapos niyang ihatid ang mga batang kinuha siyang service sa school. Mura lang naman ang singil nila at hindi naman iba sa pamilya ang mga bata dahil suki ito ng kanyang ina noong may maliit pa silang karinderya.

Mekaniko si Jongin bukod sa pagiging tricycle driver. Pero dancer din siya noong siya ay nag-aaral pa sa kolehiyo. Nakatapos si Jongin ng kursong IT ngunit mas gusto niyang magbutingting ng makina ng mga sasakyan.

Bata pa lang ay kasa-kasama na siya ng Tatay sa pagpupundar nitong maliit nilang shop. Nagkukumpuni sila ng sasakyan at nagca-carwash pati. Maalwan naman ang buhay kahit hindi sila gaanong nakakatikim ng luho. Para kay Jongin, mas importante na nakakakain sila ng minsan ay higit pa sa tatlong beses sa isang araw. Nakakapag-aral ang bunso nila pati na si Mingyu na malapit nang makatapos sa kursong business math.

“Jongboy! Pumarine ka nga muna hijo! Nandito si Kap!”

Agad na lumusot palabas sa ilalim ng sasakyan si Jongin. Butas ang suot na lumang sando, namamawis ang katawan at may grasa pa ang kamay ngunit may ngiting palaging nakahanda sa lahat.

“Gandang hapon ho, Ninong Kap! Napadalaw ho kayo, ano pong atin?”

Dahil dati ring kagawad ang Tatay ni Jongin kaya naman malapit sa kanila ang punong baranggay nila sa kanila.

“E may pa-Zumba kasi kami sa darating na sabado ng umaga. Diyan lang sa may taas ng Jackman. Pa-event lang ni Mayor para sa ating mga lolo’t lola. Naghahanap kasi kami ng instructor na sasama kay Seulgi. Baka gusto mo mag-volunteer. ‘Di naman gano’n kalaki ang bayad pero libre ang lunch niyo. Kung hindi ka lang busy sabihan mo ako.”

Tumawa lang si Jongin at tumango. “Nako po, wala pong problema ‘yan sa akin. Puwede naman ho ako anytime, Ninong. Mga anong oras po ba?”

“Alas-diez ng umaga, Jongin. Salamat ha. Pasensya ka na sa abala, wala lang kami makuhang makakasama ng anak ko sa pagsasayaw.”

“Okay lang po, ‘yon. Malakas ho kayo sa akin ni Seulgi. Salamat ho sa raket, Ninong. Maiwan ko na ho kayo ni Tatay at may mga kailangan lang pong ayusin na mga sasakyan.”

  
  


Proud si Jongin sa sarili dahil napakasipag niya kung mag-trabaho para sa pamilya. Sinasabi nga nilang pamilya na lang ang kulang dahil magiging mabuting ama raw si Jongin kung magkataon. Beinte-tres anyos pa lang naman siya, ine-enjoy pa ang pagkabata ngunit hindi naman masama na magkaroon ng mamahalin.

Kaya lang ay hindi siya maka-porma dahil maraming hadlang.

Minsan ay pinagpapasa-Diyos na lang niya lahat.

  
  


//

  
  


Dumaan ang araw na abala si Jongin sa shop katu-katulong si Mingyu kapag may oras at ilan sa mapagkakatiwalaang trabahante ng papa niya. Patuloy lang din siya sa paghahatid-sundo sa mga bata tulad na lang ngayon ay nakaabang na si Jongin sa labas ng gate para sunduin si Aera at ang bunsong kapatid ni Kyungsoo na si Jaesoo.

“Kuya Idol! Pupunta ka raw sa zumba sa Sabado? Turuan mo ako ng malupitang dance moves mo ha!”

Ngumisi siya sa batang tantiya niya ay nasa high school na ngayon.

“Hi Kuya Nini pogi, Hi Kuya Jaesoo!”

Nagulat naman si Jongin nang maupo si Jaesoo sa likod imbes na tabihan si Aera sa loob.

“O, bakit nandiyan ka? Baka makagalitan ako ni Tito at Tita niyan ha.”

Napakamot si Jaesoo sa batok at tumawa. “Hintayin na natin si Kuya ko, Kuya Jongin. Maaga po labas niya ngayon, ayaw ko kay Kuya Wonsik parang pinopormahan niya si Kuya Kyungsoo ko e. ‘Di ba gusto mo naman si Kuya ko, Kuya Nini? Ligawan mo na nga!”

Lumunok naman si Jongin at namawis nang malamig. Hindi siya makapaniwalang ganito na ang mga bata ngayon. Mas maalam na sa gagawin ng mga matatanda. Siya nga e hirap na hirap isipin kung paano popormahan si Kyungsoo habang itong kapatid ng lalaki ay ang dali-dali kung magsabi ng gagawin niya.

Ilang saglit pa ay iniluwa na ng gate ang lalaking pangarap niya na agad silang nakita at lumapit sa puwesto ng tricycle ni Jongin.

“Hello po, Teacher Soo!”

Pinanood ni Jongin ang pagyuko ni Kyungsoo at kinausap nito ang kapatid niyang nasa loob ng tricycle. Sumikdo ang dibdib niya habang nakikita kung gaano ito ka-gentle pagdating sa mga bata.

“Hoy Jae! Anong ginagawa mo riyan sa labas? Dito ka kaya sa loob, ‘di ba? Susumbong kita kay Mama.”

Aliw na aliw si Jongin habang tumatambad sa mga mata niya kung paano magtalo ang magkapatid na Do sa harapan niya.

“Si Kuya, napaka-sungit! Ayaw pa magpasalamat sa akin! Buti nga hinintay ka na namin nila Kuya Pogi rito.”

Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at tumikhim na lang si Jongin habang mataman itong nakatitig sa kanya. 

“J-Jongin, ‘di ba? Totoo ba ‘tong sinasabi ni Jaesoo?”

“O-Oo, Jongin pala. Hehe. Totoo, pinahintay ka niya kasi maaga raw uwian niyo ngayon. Tutal naman e sa iisang daan lang tayo pauwi, hahatid ko na kayo.”

Nakita niya ang pagpula ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo at dama ni Jongin ang pagsundot-sundot ni Jaesoo sa tagiliran niya na sensyales na mukhang _kinikilig_ daw ang Kuya nito.

“O-Okay lang bang tabi kami ni Aera sa loob? Puwede namang diyan na lang ako sa likod at baka mabangas ‘yang si Jae sa dami ng kalokohan niya.”

Pero bago pa maka-buwelo ng sagot si Jongin ay si Jaesoo na ang nakipagsabong sa Kuya nito.

“Hala si Kuya Soo, sinasabi ko na nga ba! Type mo si Kuya Pogi, ano?! Takot ka kaya mag-backride pero puwede ka naman dito, Kuya Soo. Mabango pa si Kuya Jongin, type mo mga gano’ng lalaki, ‘di ba? Naks! Magkaka-bayaw na akong magaling sumayaw! Huwag ka nga papahatid kay Kuya Wonsik! Ayaw ko sa kanya.”

Mabuti na lang at binanggit ni Jaesoo ang tungkol kay Wonsik. Talagang tatamaan ang magaling niyang kaibigan sa kanya at isusumbong niya na ito sa tatay niya. Petty na kung petty pero ang kay Jongin ay kay Jongin lamang.

“Tumigil ka riyan, Jaesoo! ‘Yang bunganga mo, isusumbong kita sa adviser mo. Dumaldal ka pa.”

Mukhang epektibo ang pananakot ni Kyungso dahil tumahimik na si Jaesoo sa likuran ni Jongin ay ini-start na niyang pag-initin ang makina ng motor.

“O tapos na ba kayong mag-away, dalawa? Puwede ko na kayong ihatid pauwi?” Tumaas ang sulok ng labi ni Jongin nang makita ang papula muli ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. 

“S-Sorry. Sige, Jongin. Hatid mo na kami pauwi nitong si Jaesoo kulit, wala kang allowance na makukuha sa akin!”

Nilamon na ng tunog ng motor ang pagpalahaw ni Jaesoo ng _Kuya naman_ at tuwang-tuwa ang puso ni Jongin dahil sa wakas ay nagkita na rin sila ng _Kyungbeybi_ niya.

  
  


~

Dali-daling bumaba si Kyungsoo sa tricycle at inimbitahan ang magkapatid na Jongin at Aera sa bahay nila. Aliw na aliw ang pamilya niya sa bunsong anak ng mga Kim na inaanak ng Papa ni Kyungsoo.

“Bless po ako, Ninong, Ninang! Ano po gift niyo sa akin sa Christmas?”

Tawang-tawa siya sa tatay na pakamot-kamot sa ulo ngayon habang nakatabi na si Aera sa kuya nito.

“Surprise ‘yon, Rara. Sa Christmas na ibibigay ni Ninong sa ‘yo.”

“Palusot dot com na naman po si Papa.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa ama habang nagtitimpla ng juice. Pinatuloy niya sina Jongin dahil nakakahiya naman kung hindi niya susuklian ang kabutihan nito sa kanya.

“Palusot dot com din si Kuya. Alam ko gusto mo matanggap sa pasko, Kuya Soo! Kiss mula sa iyong crush na nandito ngayon.”

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo kahit pulang-pula na ang pisngi niya. “Papa, si Jaesoo kanina pa ‘yan sa school! Kung ano-anong sinasabi, ‘yan ba natututunan mo kay Mrs. Lee? Isusumbong kita.”

Tumahimik naman si Jaesoo na ngayon ay nakakalong na sa Papa nila. “Laki-laki na nagpapakandong pa. Pa-baby amp!”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ng kapatid, “At least ako baby ni Papa, e ikaw? Baby ka ba ni Kuya Jongboy? Crush mo pero di ka baby, Kuya. Usto mo ‘yon?! SPP ka, Kuya Soo. Samahan ng pabebe sa pasko.”

“Jaesoo, isa, hindi ka titigil?”

“Hoy, kayong dalawa magtigil kayo! Hindi na kayo nahiya sa bisita natin! Ikaw Kyungsoo, huwag mo nang patulan ang kapatid mo. At ikaw naman, Jaengot, huwag mong batiin! Baka mag-buro ng asin ang Kuya mo dahil pinapahiya mo siya sa crush niya!”

  
  


“Mama naman!” Naiiyak na reklamo ni Kyungsoo at gusto niyang magpalamon na lang sa sahig nang marinig ang malamyos na pagtawa ni Jongin pati na ang naniningkit na mata ni Aera sa kanila.

Hindi naman lingid sa buong pamilya Do ang pagkaka-crush niya sa mekaniko at rakiterong si Jongin na anak ng kumpare ng kanyang Papa. Madalas niya itong nakikita sa shop dahil suki na sila pagdating sa pagpapagawa ng kanilang simpleng kotse na naipundar ng kanyang Papa noong nag-a-abroad pa.

Doon niya nakita si Jongin na magalang at maginoo bukod na pagiging guwapo. Halos mapatameme noon si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa katawan ni Jongin paglabas nito sa ilalim ng kinukumpuning taxi. Nakasuot ito ng itim na sando at nakababa ang pantalon kaya kita niya ang V-Line ng katawan nito.

Nangingintab ang leeg pababa sa exposed na dibdib ang pawis gawa ng marahil ay init sa ginagawang makina ng sasakyan. May grasa at mamantika ang mga kamay nito ngunit iyon na yata ang unang pagkakataon na nakakita si Kyungsoo ng isang napaka-guwapong lalaki.

Halos tumiklop si Kyungsoo nang ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya noon.

  
  
  


Alalang-alala pa niya lahat.

  
  
  


_“Kyungsoosana! Samahan mo ang tatay mo na magpagawa ng kotse sa may kabilang kanto. Diyan kina kumpareng Kim!”_

_“Mama, mainit! Kaliligo ko lang, bibilad na naman ako sa araw!” Sagot niya habang abala sa pagbabasa ng libro. Mas gugustuhin pa niyang magkulong sa kuwarto buong weekend at magbasa na lang kaysa lumabas-labas dahil ayaw niyang napapawisan._

_Mabilis siyang manlagkit at conscious siya sa katawan at amoy._

_“Kyungsoo, saglit lang naman. Idadaan lang natin ‘to, lumabas ka riyan sa lungga mo! Kaya ka hindi maligawan eh!”_

_Nagpalit si Kyungsoo ng kulay kremang shorts at saka ginusot ang buhok. Nakasimangot siya sa sinabi ng tatay dahil hindi naman totoo iyon._

_“Masaya ako mag-isa, Pa. Hindi ko kailangan ng jowa, okay? Saka may crush naman ako! H-Hindi ko lang alam kung anong pangalan.”_

_Crush niya ang service ni Jaesoo sa eskwelahang pinagtuturuan niya. Ito ang pangalawang anak ng mga Kim, madalas niya itong nakikitang nakadungaw sa may simbahan tuwing linggo dahil mukhang nakikinig ito sa misa ng pari._

_Ayaw niyang mag-assume ngunit pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay tinitingnan siya nito habang umaawit sa choir tuwing 9:30-10:30 na misa._

_“Kaya nga lumabas ka para malaman mo ang pangalan ng crush mo.”_

_Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang susi ng kotse at saka hinila niya ang ama palabas para tumigil na ito sa kaaasar sa kanya._

_Saglit lang ang pagmamanehong binaybay nila nang makarating sila sa isang maliit na puwestong bukas ang gate, may ilang kotseng naka-parke roon habang nakita niya si Mr. Kim at si Mingyu na nag-uusap._

_“Kumpare, magandang tanghali!”_

_“Magandang tanghali rin pare. Anong atin? Tara pasok ka. Jongin, ‘nak! Lumabas ka muna riyan sandali at may bisita tayo.”_

  
  


_Hindi na naunawaan pa ni Kyungsoo ang usapan ng dalawang nakatatandang lalaki tungkol sa makina at kung ano-ano pa. Basta napako na lang ang mata niya sa lalaking lumabas sa ilalim ng sasakyan, nababahiran ng grasa ang kamay at braso nito. Fit na fit na ang suot na itim na sando at halos mapalunok siya sa nakababang pantalong ng lalaki dahilan para makita ni Kyungsoo ang V-Line ng katawan ng nilalang na tinawag ni Mr. Kim na Jongin._

  
  


_Jongin._

_Sa wakas ay nagkaroon na rin ng pangalan ang mukha ng lalaking crush ni Kyungsoo. Bukod sa guwapo ay aaminin na rin niyang napakaganda ng katawan ng binata. Batak na batas at mukhang nakabakat pa ang pandesal sa suot nitong sando._

_Parang gusto tuloy ni Kyungsoo ng kape kahit tirik na tirik ang araw sa labas._

_Makinang ang dibdib nito at tumutulo ang pawis hanggang doon sa nakabalandrang puson ni Jongin. Gusto na lang panawan ng ulirat ni Kyungsoo lalo na nang makita niyang papalapit ito sa gawi niya._

_Gusto na lang niyang ipaayos ang makina niya kay Jongin pero bakit parang ang bastos naman yatang pakinggan niyon?_

_Nababaliw na yata talaga siya._

_“Good afternoon, Tito. Be-bless ho sana ako kaso marumi po ang kamay ko. Maraming gawain. I-Ito po ba si Kyungsoo?”_

_At bilang isang pabebeng guro ay nagpanggap si Kyungsoo na cool kahit tagaktak na ang pawis sa katawan niya. Nagpanggap siyang matino kahit kanina ay parang gusto na lang niyang lumamon ng isang guwapong mekanikong nakabalandra sa harapan niya._

_“Aba’y oo. ‘Yan na si Kyungsoo, ‘yung panganay ko. Soo, ito si Jongin, anak ni kumpare. Magaling gumawa ng sasakyan.”_

_Tumango na lang siya at kiming ngumiti dahil kita niya kung paano mahiya si Jongin na iabot ang kamay nito. Bahagya pang lumapit si Jongin sa kanila at dama ni Kyungsoo ang mainit na buga ng hangin mula sa katawan nito._

_Namamawis si Jongin dahil na rin sa pagkabatak sa trabaho at mukhang ito lang ang pawisang lalaki na gustong yakapin ni Kyungsoo at amuy-amuyin hanggang magsawa siya._

_“K-Kyungsoo, namumula ka? Gusto mo ng juice? Tubig?”_

  
  


_‘Gusto ko ikaw sana saka kape’, iyon sana ang isasagot niya rito ngunit pinigil niya ang sarili dahil may kaunting hiya pa naman siya katawan._

_“T-Tubig na lang sana, para sa amin ni Papa.”_

_Tinawag naman ni Jongin ang lalaking si Mingyu na napag-alaman niyang pinsan nito maya-maya pa ay uminom na si Kyungsoo ng pamatid uhaw ngunit habang nalulusaw sa tingin niya si Jongin ay doon din niya naramdamanan na kaunti na lang ay malulusaw na siya sa kaguwapuhang taglay nito._

_Hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Kyungsoo at pinanood na lang din si Jongin na ngayon ay papabalik na sa kinukumpuni nitong kotse._

_Doon na lang din natagpuan ni Kyungsoo na hinihila na siya ng ama palabas ng sasakyan._

_“O, Jongin, ikaw nang bahala sa kotse namin. Tiwala naman kami sa galing mo. Sige, dadaanan na lang namin ‘to sa isang araw. Balitaan mo na lang kami, kumpare.”_

_“Sige po, Tito. Ingat po pauwi!”_

  
  


_Wala na yatang gagawin si Kyungsoo kundi ang lumunok na lang dahil kay Jongin._

_Si Jongin na crush niya talaga._

  
  


“Ayan na nga po si Kuya, nakatulala na. Kuya, laway mo tutulo na! Aalis na sila Kuya Idol, wala ka man lang ginawa kundi mangarap ng gising!”

“Jaesoo, huwag mo asarin Kuya mo. O-Okay lang kami ni Aera, gumagabi na rin po. Hindi kami nakapagpaalam kina Nanay at Tatay. Salamat po sa pa-merienda, Tito, Tita.” Lumingon si Jongin sa puwesto niya at gusto na lang lunukin ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na sandok, “Kyungsoo, uwi na kami. K-Kung gusto mo magpasundo, na kay Jaesoo ang number ko.”

Pinandilatan niya ang kapatid na nakangisi ngayon sa kanya ngunit agad na naglaho ang pagkayamot sa mukha ni Kyungsoo nang muling magtama ang mata nila ni Jongin.

“O-Okay, Jongin. Salamat sa paghatid. Nako! Hindi pa kita nababayaran sa pamasahe.”

“Huwag na, Soo. Text mo na lang ako kung gusto mong makabayad. Sige po, una na kami ni Aera.”

“Bye po Teacher Soo! Bye Ninong and Ninang and Kuya Jaesoo!”

  
  


Nakalabas na si Jongin sa gate at lahat sila ay nakatulala lang kay Kyungsoo. Tahimik na tahimik liban sa tunog ng makina ng motor na papalayo na sa bahay nila.

“Si Kuya! Magkaka-boyfriend na!”

_Text? Bayad utang?_

_Ano bang sinasabi nitong si Jongin Kim?_

  
  


“Buwisit ka kasi, Jaesoo! Iisipin tuloy ni Jongin, makire ako! Wala ka nang ibang ginawa kundi tuksuhin ako!”

Pero mukhang mas maiinis si Kyungsoo dahil sa nakasimangot na nanay niyang mukhang talo sa pustahan nilang dalawa ng kanyang ama.

“‘Ku po! Ang batang ito kasi, napaka-bagal. Natalo tuloy ako ng Papa mo sa pustahan!”

  
  


Hay ewan. Wala nang maintindihan si Kyungsoo sa kaganapan.

  
  


~

  
  


Bibong-bibo si Aera sa hapag-kainan habang ikinukuwento ang kahihiyan niya sa harapan ng pamilya. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya nakakuha ng lakas ng loob na ayaing ihatid-sundo si Kyungsoo sa eskwelahan.

“Aba si bungi, magkakaroon na ng Kuya. Gusto mo ba ‘yon, Aera?”

“Hindi ako bungi! Gusto ko si Kuya Soo, ayaw ko sa ‘yo Tito Mingyu. Pangit ka.”

  
  


Nakalutang lang isip ni Jongin pagkatapos isara ang shop na katabi ng maliit nilang tahanan. Siniguro niyang naka-lock ang mga pinto at walang mga gamit na naiwang nakasaksak. Handa na siyang pumasok sa loob ng bahay nang biglang tumunog ang telepono niya.

  
  


_Hi.. :)_

_Si Jongin ba ‘to?_

_Kyungsoo pala hehe._

_Ok lang ba magpasundo sana bukas?_

_Marami kasi ako dala, may activity mga pupils ko. : < _

_Sorry baka tulog ka na pasensya na sa abala ha.._

Napasuntok si Jongin sa hangin at napamura. Mabilis pa sa alas-kuwatrong tumipa siya ng sagot dito.

_Kyungsoo, hello :D_

_Uy di ka abala, ok lang._

_Kasasara ko lang shop._

_What time pasok mo, daanan ko kayo ni Jaesoo sa bahay._

Hindi pa man nakakahinga nang maayos si Jongin ay sunud-sunod na muli ang pagdating ng mensahe ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

_7am : < _

_Sure ka, Jongin? Dagdagan ko na lang binabayad ni Jaesoo sa service sa ‘yo._

_Salamat ha? :)_

Panay ang kabog ng dibdib sa mensaheng napipinto niyang ipadala kay Kyungsoo ngayon.

_Ok lang, Soo. No problem. :)_

_Huwag mo na nga bayaran._

_Date na lang tayo?_

_Kung walang magagalit? :D_

Nagligpit na si Jongin ng mga gamit sa bahay nila. Alam niyang tulog na ang pamilya dahil maaga rin ang pasok ni Aera kinabukasan. Ayaw niya munang pansinin ang teleponong kanina pa umiilaw, tanda na sumagot na si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Kaya naghilamos muna si Jongin at naghanda na sa pagtulog. Pagbagsak niya sa kanyang kama ay doon niya binuksan ang telepono, nakaipit ang hangin sa dibdib habang binubuksan ang mga text ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

_D-Date?!_

_Asfashfj??!! Totoo vahh!!!_

_Walang magagalit. Hehehe._

_Ay meron, ako gagalet mo ako >:( _

_Ugh. Date tayo!! Okay. Okay Jongin._

_Sundo mo ako bukas :”)_

_Tulog na ako._

_Guwapo mo kanina._

_Hehehe. Daldal ko pota._

_Goodnight. :) :*_

  
  


At imbes na makatulog ay hindi na nakakalma ang isip ni Jongin sa mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Magde-date na sila, maliligawan na niya ito. Ibig sabihin ay magkakaroon na ng kasintahan si Jongin.

Napausal siya ng pasasalamat sa Diyos. Sa wakas. Ilang taon na rin siyang ligaw tingin dito. Hindi na siya tutuksuhin ni Wonsik at makakaganti na siya sa paghahatid nito kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


//

Kinaumagahan ay masayang-masaya si Jongin. Pakanta-kanta pa siya at matagal na naligo at nagkuskos ng katawan. Nagbuhos siya ng pabango at nag-ayos ng buhok.

“O, tutoy saan ang lakad mo?”

“Ikaw na lang ang maghatid kay Aera, Gyu. May iba akong susunduin ngayon.”

Minata siya ng pamilya habang kinukuha niya ang dalawang helmet ng motorsiklo. Hindi niya gagamitin ang tricycle at ngayon ay ilalabas niya ang big bike niya.

“Umamin ka sa amin, Jongboy! May pinopormahan ka ba?!”

“Si Kyungsoo. Susunduin ko. Hahatid ko sa school, manliligaw na ako. May problema ba tayo riyan, Kuya?”

Nagsipulan ang pamilya niya na tuwang-tuwa na ngayon. 

  
  


~

  
  


Iniabot niya kay Kyungsoo ang helmet. Parehong mapula ang pisngi nila lalo na nang magtama ang mga daliri nilang dalawa.

"K-Kyungsoo, good morning. Hindi ko dala ang tric ko ngayon. Big bike ko pala 'to."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang isinusuot niya ang helmet dito.

"Morning, Jongin. Ganda naman ng motor mo. S-Salamat sa pagsundo."

Kinuha na niya ang maliit na backpack ni Kyungsoo at inilagay sa harap ng big bike niya. Sumampa na si Jongin habang inaalalayan pasakay.

"Kapit ka mabuti. Yakap ka kung gusto mo —"

Hindi na natuloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin nang pumulupot ang mga bisig ni Kyungsoo sa may bandang tiyan niya.

Lumingon siya at kita niya ang naniningkit na mata ni Kyungsoo, tanda nang pagngiti nito sa kanya.

"Tara na, Jongin?"

Lumunok siya at binuhay na ang makina. Dama ang malamig na dapyo ng hangin sa umaga ngunit mainit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  


~

  
  


Wala pang sampung minuto ay nasa school na sila. Inalalayan niya pagbaba si Kyungsoo habang abala ito sa pagkalas ng helmet.

Nagkatitigan sila sandali at hindi na napigil ni Jongin na ayusin ang buhok nitong nakatabing sa noo.

Ngunit mas nagulat siya sa sumunod na nangyari dahil bigla siyang hinalikan ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi.

"Alas-kuwatro labas ko ngayon. Huwag ka male-late, kain tayo sa Bites after ng klase ko. Text mo ako, okay?"

Isa pang halik sa kabilang pisngi at wala sa sariling napatango si Jongin. Pinanood niya ang pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa eskwela na parang walang nangyari.

Na para bang hindi nito pinakabog ang dibdib ni Jongin.

Ilang saglit pa bago siya tuluyang naka-recover nang biglang mag-vibrate ang telepono niya sa bulsa.

_Tama si Jaesoo._

_Ang bango mo nga >:( _

_At ang guwapo mo. Nagagalet ako sa 'yo. Hmff!_

_Sundo mo me, 4pm ha._

_Ingat pagmamaneho :*_

  
  


At kinilig na naman ang puso ng malaking mamang si Jongin.

  
  


~

Tumao lang si Jongin sa shop, mostly chine-check ang gawa ng mga ilang trabahante nila. Wala namang masyadong mga customer kaya wala pang alas-tres ay nagsara na sila.

Minsan lang naman makaluwag si Jongin kaya sinusulit na niya dahil ilang taon din siyang nagtiis na hindi maligawan ang crush niya.

  
  


Bago bumalik sa eskwelahan ay dumaan muna siya sa may paradahan ng tricycle sa simbahan at hinanap ang kumag na si Wonsik.

"Jongboss, bakit ngayon ka lang?! Aba napakagara talaga gamit ang big bike, siguro may sinasakay ka na riyan ano?!"

"Napakagago mo, Wonsik! Sinasabi ko na nga ba, pinopormahan mo rin ang Kyungbeybi ko sabi ni Jaesoo."

Tumawa ang kaibigan at iniabot ang boundary para sa araw na 'yon. "Sira ulo! Pinagseselos ka lang namin ni Kyungsoo, nagpauto ka na naman sa kutong lupang Jaesoo. Mana sa 'yo 'yung batang kulit na 'yon. Tanga mo, crush na crush ka ni Kyungsoo, Jongboy!"

Doon natulala si Jongin at mukhang namutla si Wonsik sa pagsasabi ng isang lihim sana.

"Aalis na ako. Sa 'yo na muna ang boundary mo."

  
  


Agad na pinasibad ni Jongin ang motor. 

  
  


_Putangina._

  
  


//

Walang laman ang Bites nang makapasok sila ni Kyungsoo. Makapal ang tensyon na bumabalot pagkatapos nilang um-order ng makakain.

"May sinabi si Wonsik kanina sa akin. T-Totoo ba 'yon, gusto mo raw ako?"

Lumunok ang kaharap at inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya upang ikapit sa kamay nito.

"M-Matagal na. Simula no'ng nagpagawa kami ni Papa ng kotse sa inyo. S-Sobrang guwapo mo pa tapos ang bait mo kay Jaesoo kahit madalas pang-asar 'yung kapatid ko. 'Di ko lang alam kung t-type mo rin ako?"

"1 year ago, nakita kita sa labas ng simbahan. Kasama mo 'yung mga choir member niyo. Tinuturo mo 'yung kakantahin sa high mass. Ang ganda ng boses mo. Kilala na kita dati pa kaso ano sasabihin ko, _'Hi crush kita puwede ka bang ligawan?'_ Parang ang dyahe no'n Kyungsoo, baka matakot ka sa akin. Pero mabuti na lang nagkatagpo tayo sa shop. Matagal na kasi kitang gusto."

  
  


Namamawis na ng malamig si Jongin habang si Kyungsoo ay nakatawa lang ngayon sa kanya.

"Matagal ko nang alam 'yan ayaw ko lang maniwala kay Wonsik kasi puro kalokohan 'yon. Sana hindi ka nagselos sa paghatid niya. At least ngayon, nagkaaminan na tayo. Gusto kita, Jongin. Kung manliligaw ka, papayag na ako pero puwede bang tayo na? Pero ligaw din?"

Pinisil ni Jongin ang kamay nito at lumipat sa tabi ni Kyungsoo para magnakaw ng halik sa mapintog nitong pisngi.

"Cute mo. Patay na patay talaga ako sa 'yo. Crush kita, Soo. Gustong-gusto kita talaga."

Siniko siya nito at sumiksik sa kilikili ni Jongin. Bahagya itong nag-angat ng tingin at kita ang bilugang mata ni Kyungsoo na kumikinang.

"Sige ka, baka lumobo ulo ko. Ikaw ang guwapo. Sobrang guwapo, sobrang hot, ang bango pa tapos crush ko rin. Ano ba 'yan, Jongin ang corny na nating dalawa."

Masasanay na yata siyang magnakaw ng halik sa lalaking ito na pangarap ni Jongin noong una pa lang niyang masilayan.

"So tayo na ba talaga?" Nakangising tanong niya kay Kyungsoo. Naglalaro ang mga daliri nila sa isa't isa. Nagkaroon naman sila ng mga karelasyon dati ngunit iba ang epekto kapag natagpuan mo na ang tamang tao.

Parang ang gaan lang sabihin ang lahat.

  
  


"Oo na nga. Pero syempre kung ayaw mo pa, okay lang —"

Pinutol niya ang anumang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng isang halik.

"Ang daldal naman talaga. Kaya ka inaasar ni Jaesoo e. Syempre gusto ko, aba crush ko na lumalapit tatanggi pa ba ako? Tayo na, okay. Tayo na. Hatid-sundo na kita mula ngayon."

  
  


Bumingisngis lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at tahimik nilang itinuloy ang pagkain habang hindi matapos-tapos ang tuksuhan at kuwentuhan nilang dalawa.

  
  
  


Sino bang mag-aakala na sa simpleng paglalakas-loob ni Jongin ay mapapa-sakanya na si Kyungsoo? Na ang lalaking sinisilip lang niya sa labas ng bintana ng simbahan ay gusto rin siya?

Bonus pa na pareho sila ng nadarama.

  
  
  


-wakas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Akala niyo may kasunod pa? Aba siyempre ay nahinto rin ang panliligaw ni Jongin noong pormal na silang magtapat ng damdamin sa isa't isa._

_Hindi mahirap mahalin si Kyungsoo lalo na at napakalambing nito. Napakabait na anak sa pamilya at botong-boto ang mga Kim sa bagong nobyo ni Jongin._

  
  


_Ngunit araw-araw pa rin niya kung suyuin ang nobyo niyang mala-pusa kung lumingkis palagi. Napaka-cute at napaka-clingy. Mahilig yumakap at humalik._

_Kaya busog palagi si Jongin sa pagmamahal galing dito. At bilang ganti ay hinahatid-sundo niya si Kyungsoo sa eskwelahan. Matiyagang naghihintay kahit minsan ay ginagabi na ito._

  
  


_Minsan din ay bihirang makasingit si Jongin sa iskedyul ng binata ngunit masaya siya na naglalaan pa rin ng kahit kaunting oras araw-araw si Kyungsoo para sa kanya._

_"Salamat sa paghihintay. Pasensya ka na natagalan 'yung meeting namin. Wala kang dalang motor? Lakad na lang tayo pauwi?"_

_Napakamot si Jongin sa batok at humalik sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Sorry mahal, iniwan ko shop. Medyo nagkaproblema 'yung makina. Hayaan mo next week, ayos na namin 'yon ni Papa."_

_"Sus, okay lang naman kahit walang motor. Mas masarap maglakad kasi mas mahabang oras kita makakasama. Kain ka sa bahay, mahal?"_

_Tumango si Jongin at pinagsalikop ang mga kamay nila. Hindi alam ni Jongin na dadating sila sa punto na 'to, na may isang taong bubuo at kokompleto sa boring nilang mundo._

_"Tahimik ka, ano iniisip mo?"_

_Umiling si Jongin at ngumiti sa kasintahan. "Wala, iniisip lang kita. Kasi masaya talaga akong naging tayo na. I love you."_

_Nilukot ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin at sa gitna ng maliwanag na kalsada, sa gilid ng mga dumadaang sasakyan ay tumingkayad si Kyungsoo upang patakan ng tatlong malalambing na halik ang labi at pisngi ni Jongin._

_"Sarap naman ng gano'n. Isa pa nga, mahal."_

_Tinapik na lang ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niya at yumakap sa baywang ni Jongin habang naglalakad._

_"Napaka-bolero naman nitong mekanikong guwapo na 'to. Mahal din po kita, Jongboy."_

  
  


_"Nagsasabi lang naman ng totoo. Siyempre mahal kita at masarap sa puso lahat ng ginagawa mo sa akin."_

_"Ay oo na nga, talo naman ako pagdating sa 'yo."_

_"Mas talo ako kasi cute cute ng Kyungbeybi ko tapos mahal na mahal ko."_

_"Ano ba yan, Jongin! Tama na corny na!"_

  
  


_"Kiss pa ulit, tatahimik na ako."_

  
  
  


_Napuno ng maliliit na asaran ang gabi nila habang papauwi. Magkahawak kamay na binabaybay ang daan. Masarap na matatapos ang isang araw na sa bisig ng mahal mo ikaw uuwi._

  
  
  
  


_Kagaya na lang nila para sa isa't isa._

**Author's Note:**

> alam niyo na ang drill, magreport lang sa baranggay twitter @fullsunjihan o kahit anong komento ay tatanggapin ko ng maluwag at magaan sa puso. salamat palagi sa pagbabasa!!! :")


End file.
